Les principes de la vulgarisation historique, par Ronald B Weasley
by Les Yeux Kaleidoscopes
Summary: Oncle Ron a toujours des histoires à raconter.
1. Chapter 1

**Principes de vulgarisation historique, par Ronald B. Weasley**

 _Résumé : Oncle Ron a toujours des histoires à raconter._

 _Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R._

* * *

 **Jeanne d'Arc**

« Oncle Ron ! Oncle Ron ! Raconte-nous une histoire ! »

Les enfants avaient accouru en entendant la chaise de leur oncle Ronald racler le vieux plancher inégal du Terrier. James, Albus et Lily, ainsi que leurs cousins Rose et Hugo, avaient déjà fini leurs desserts depuis longtemps, et ils étaient allés jouer ensemble dans la pièce d'à-côté en attendant que les adultes aient fini de boire leur café. Les tasses encore fumantes, la buée sur les vitres des fenêtres en ce froid jour de décembre, Ronald s'était levé afin de se verser un petit digestif – oh, mais un doigt ! Juste un doigt ! avait-il dit à sa femme Hermione devant son regard accusateur – et d'en ramener un à Harry – je ne travaille pas, demain ! avait dit Harry à son amie Hermione devant son regard accusateur.

Les enfants se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les jambes de Ron, des jambes revêtues d'un pantalon de velours côtelé de couleur marron que lui avait offert sa mère Molly. La famille Weasley et ses extensions étaient réunies au grand complet dans la salle à manger du Terrier, magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion, afin de fêter ensemble les fêtes de fin d'année.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais ne dites pas à votre père que j'ai recommencé », répondit l'oncle Ronald, ajoutant la recommandation à voix basse à l'attention de James, Albus et Lily.

Les enfants approuvèrent silencieusement, leurs yeux grands ouverts, et suivirent Ron jusqu'à la pièce voisine où celui-ci prit place dans un fauteuil confortable, dans lequel tout votre corps pouvait s'enfoncer sans effort. Les enfants s'assirent autour de lui, formant un parfait petit arc de cercle.

Les yeux de Ronald se perdirent un instant dans le vague. Les enfants, émerveillés devant cette recherche d'inspiration subite, se taisaient toujours. Soudain, le regard de Ronald sembla se réveiller – sieste ou illumination ? Personne ne saurait jamais.

« Cette histoire commence il y a bien des années, mes enfants, bien des années. Notre jeune héros, Harold, était un paysan d'une contrée reculée, nommée Privet Drive. La famille d'Harold, des paysans assez aisés, possédaient une ferme nommée Magnolia Crescent, et Harold s'y montrait très dévoué, bien que ce dévouement fusse souvent contre son gré et ainsi, il passait ses journées à sortir et rentrer des vaches. Il n'était pas très doué aux choses de l'école et préférait le grand air. Par ailleurs, il était assez maigrelet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'est depuis bien remplumé.

Cependant, son pays courait un grand danger. Harold avait quatorze ans lorsque ce danger arriva, et il en fut un témoin direct. L'envahisseur machiavélique et diabolique avait pour plan de régner sur le monde. »

Les enfants poussèrent un soupir de fascination, tandis que Ronald s'interrompait pour laisser passer sa sœur Ginny dans la pièce. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Que fais-tu, Ron ? Tu n'es pas encore en train de raconter tes histoires idiotes sur Harry aux enfants, si ? »

« Mais non, voyons ! Pourquoi toujours me soupçonner de tout ? Je leur racontais… La façon dont j'avais rencontré Hermione. »

Hermione étant un sujet intouchable, Ginny haussa les épaules et continua son chemin pour se rendre à la cuisine. De grands éclats de rires provinrent de la salle à manger.

« Bon, les enfants, reprenons. Où en étais-je ?... ah ! Oui, le Grand Mal. Le Mal dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Eh bien, il arriva, les enfants… Il débarqua juste devant Harold ! Un Harold innocent, naïf, encore puceau à l'époque – vous verrez que ce détail a toute son importance dans la suite du récit… »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama Harry qui venait de poser un pied dans le salon. « Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore aux enfants ? Et pourquoi parles-tu d'être – bordel, Ron, les enfants ne connaissent même pas encore ce mot ! »

« Papa ! Tu dois pas être là ! » s'écria Albus. « Ça veut dire quoi, puceau ? »

« Oh l'autre, il sait pas ce que veut dire puceau ! » se moqua James.

Harry fut pris d'un frisson d'horreur. « Comment ça, James, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

James se redressa, comme fier de lui. « Ben oui, on en a parlé l'autre jour à l'école. C'est quand quelqu'un est comme une petite puce. Les puces, c'est petit, ça saute partout, c'est bête – en fait, c'est quand quelqu'un est un peu niais. »

Ron riait grassement dans sa barbe. « Justement, on peut pas dire que ça saute beaucoup, au contraire… »

Harry l'interrompit d'une voix courroucée. « Non, James, c'est exactement ça ! C'est quand on est niais, quand on croit un peu tout ce qu'on nous dit. Maintenant les enfants, venez avec moi, Ron a fini son histoire… »

De grands cris de dénégation accompagnèrent cette affirmation.

« Mais non papa, ça venait de commencer ! » « Oncle Harry, laisse-nous écouter ! » « Allez, papa ! Sois gentil ! »

Ces cris eurent raison de la volonté d'Harry, qui en un soupir concéda à Ron le droit de finir son histoire, à condition que lui-même reste l'écouter afin de contrôler tout éventuel dérapage.

« Très bien, reste, si tu veux… Tu verras que mon histoire est très intéressante. Alors ! J'en étais… Au Grand Mal qui débarque devant Harold. Ca fiche une trouille à Harold, bien sûr, il était pas encore très doué, et vous vous imaginez pas facilement, comme ça, mais le Grand Mal, c'était plus puissant que tout ce que vous pouvez croire ! Et le problème, le voilà : Harold, ç'avait été le seul à le voir arriver, ce mal. Alors quand il commence à raconter son histoire, quelques gens seulement le croient. De très braves gens, ça oui ! Ses amis les plus proches, dont un brave écuyer du saint prénom de Ronan, l'épaulaient, afin que le pauvre petit ne perde pas les pédales. Mais quand Harry…old, Quand Harold essayait de raconter à quiconque ce qu'il avait vu, ceux qui l'écoutaient et qui ne le connaissaient pas disaient qu'il entendait des voix, qu'il était fou, que c'était un mécréant qui ne croyait pas en ce que nous disait notre Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, monsieur Caramel, qui nous assurait que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il arrive à se faire croire de quelques personnes en se rendant dans une cour ou deux, s'allie quelques capitaines… Ses mésaventures durent un an, un an s'apparentant à une réelle traversée de royaume, en terrain ennemi. Une infâme créature aimant le rose et les chats essaya même de l'exorciser, sans succès. »

« Ron ! Viens boire ton digestif ! Comme tu mettais du temps, je te l'ai servi ! » appela Hermione de la salle à manger.

Ron manqua de se lever sur-le-champ puis se rassagit. « Bon, les enfants, je vais écourter un peu mon histoire. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harold réussit à convaincre des gens très importants, grâce à une rencontre avec un dauphin – une affaire un peu compliquée. Après ça, l'époque était assez disposée à entendre parler d'un prophète. Enfin, ce qu'il faut que vous reteniez, c'est que grâce à lui, tout le monde partit en guerre contre le Grand Mal dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, et il se fit surnommer le Puceau de Privet Drive. »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler et le saisit pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger en marmonnant qu'il avait deux mots à lui dire.

« Je vous raconterai la suite, les enfants ! » s'écria Ron en disparaissant à l'angle de la porte. « Je reviendrai ! Vous connaîtrez l'Histoire ! La vraie ! »


	2. Chapter 2

_Résumé : Oncle Ron a toujours des histoires à raconter._

 _Disclaimer : tout l'univers appartient à J.K.R._

 _Merci beaucoup aux reviewers du premier chapitre, et joyeuses fêtes !_

* * *

 _ **La bataille de Cannes**_

Le matin de Noël était arrivé plus vite que prévu pour les enfants. Jouant toute la nuit sous leurs couettes, l'estomac noué d'excitation et d'appréhension, la terrible nuit qui les avait séparé des cadeaux avait filé à la vitesse d'un sort. Déchirant à grand bruit les emballages de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, c'était tour à tour des embrassades, des émerveillements, ou des déceptions contenues. Les adultes, assis autour de la table, regardaient d'un œil bienveillant les enfants se chamailler sous le sapin.

« Et toi, oncle Ron, tu ne nous a rien offert ? » demande James qui, d'une main experte, avait déjà fini d'ouvrir tous ses cadeaux et les avait compté pour être sûr qu'aucun ne manquait.

« Les enfants, cette année, je vous offre une histoire ! » s'exclama Ron, content de son effet.

Le « Non ! » rugit par Harry réussit à couvrir les cinq voix enfantines qui se réjouissaient d'avance. « Non, Ron, c'est de la triche, tu sais qu'on sera obligé de dire oui à cette histoire, car tu n'as rien apporté d'autre aux gamins. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien apporté, d'ailleurs ? » maugréa Harry.

« Je me suis dit que rien ne leur ferait plus plaisir que ce cadeau-ci, » répondit Ron avec un sourire affable. « Et puis… Entre Noël dernier et tous les anniversaires, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idées, moi, et Hermione refuse de partager les siennes avec moi elle dit qu'il faut que je fasse plus attention aux souhaits qu'émettent les personnes autour de moi. »

« C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne initiative, » soupira Ginny en soulevant d'une main l'écharpe violette que son frère lui avait offerte, avant de laisser tomber ses doigts sur la jambe d'Harry.

« Nous pouvons dire que pour considérer que raconter cette histoire est le cadeau de Noël des enfants, tu ne dois pas leur apprendre de gros mots au travers de ce que tu racontes, ni dire des bêtises sur Harry, comme tu le fais toujours, » avança Hermione, tâchant comme à son habitude de concilier les intérêts de tout le monde.

« Et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu devras acheter deux cadeaux à chaque enfant au lieu d'un seul, » rajouta Harry avec une nuance de menace et de délectation dans sa voix.

Ron réprima un frisson d'horreur. Puis il tapa dans ses mains pour se donner du courage et attirer l'attention des enfants qui, pendant la discussion de leurs parents, s'étaient occupés à admirer leurs jouets respectifs.

« Il était une fois, dans un lieu très lointain, où il faisait chaud – beaucoup plus chaud qu'ici : les dattes poussaient en abondance, les branches des palmiers ondulaient paresseusement au grès des vents méditerranéens, une jolie famille dans laquelle naquit Harrybal. »

Harry réprima un mouvement d'humeur. « Tu sais que toutes tes histoires ne doivent pas obligatoirement tourner autour de moi ? »

« Balivernes ! Vous entendez ça, les enfants ? Votre père se croit si important qu'il pense que cette histoire parle de lui, alors que je viens de dire qu'elle était à propos d'Harrybal. Vous le croyez, ça ? Un tel égocentrisme ! Enfin… Où en étais-je ? Ah ! oui. Alors… Le royaume dans lequel vivait Harrybal avait un ennemi héréditaire : les Romains. Les Romains pensaient être les plus puissants, tandis que la contrée d'Harry, qui était tout aussi puissante, ne pensait qu'à exister dans la paix et la prospérité. Les Romains ne pouvaient tolérer que cette contrée fasse une telle ombre à leur pouvoir, alors ils prirent des prétextes idiots pour mener la guerre contre les gentils Puniques – les Puniques, c'était les habitants de la contrée d'Harrybal en revanche, je ne vous analyserai pas le mot de punique, je crois que votre mère Hermione n'apprécierait pas.

Il y eut donc une guerre, durant laquelle le père d'Harrybal s'illustra tout particulièrement. C'était un général de l'armée aimé de tous, et qui faisait grand peur à Rome, et surtout au chef des Romains. Mais par un concours de circonstances somme toute assez tristes, il fini par perdre cette guerre, et les Romains firent de grands triomphes. C'est ainsi que le petit Harrybal, encore dans son berceau, apprit à vouer une haine farouche contre les plus grands ennemis de son peuple, et à se battre pour le bien.

Alors qu'Harrybal grandissait et devenait un homme fort et juste - je tiens à respecter mes consignes, mais sachez qu'en réalité Harrybal aimait beaucoup embarquer ses amis dans beaucoup d'intrigues ayant mis en péril ma propre vie, il faut tout de même que je le souligne – les Romains continuaient à embêter le peuple punique de plein de façons possibles, parce que, bon les Puniques s'étaient quand même vachement vite relevés de la défaite. Et un beau jour, Harrybal en a marre : la seconde guerre se déclenche.

Donc, évidemment, il y a un déchainement de violence, ça dure longtemps, bien plus longtemps que tout le monde l'aurait voulu Harrybal est obligé de se trainer, lui et sa petite troupe, à travers les montagnes ils campent dans les forêts, ils affrontent plein de sauvages… Et finalement a lieu la grande bataille. Harrybal arrive à Cannes avec sa troupe, ils sont très inférieurs numériquement les Romains sont là, ils avaient auparavant pris possession du terrain, Cannes était dans leur giron, ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir perdre dans ces conditions… Et pourtant, grâce au génie tactique d'Harrybal -car le début de la bataille est indécis, à une ruse toute punique -demandez à votre oncle Harry, il connait bien cette histoire- et à un commandement romain assez faible – on ne va pas se mentir, dit Ron dans une parenthèse en s'adressant à Harry, Voldy, c'était pas non plus infranchissable, comme peuvent l'être les Alpes pour des éléphants- Harrybal finit par triompher des Romains. Alors il rentre chez lui, et tout le monde l'acclame, et voit en lui le digne successeur de son père. »

Après un moment de silence, Hermione prend la parole. « Enfin, Ron, ça ne se finit pas comme ça en réalité, la guerre continue et… »

« Oui, mais tu m'as dit de ne pas faire de crasse à Harry, donc je préfère finir mon histoire ici. Car c'est Noël, et si c'est pour que les enfants sachent comme Harrybal s'est encrouté depuis… »

« Ron ! »


End file.
